The Titty Master Always Gets His Way
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: A smutty little one shot involving old school WWE female and current WWE male. This was a request so I hope they like it!


Well, it's the end of another old school meets new school Raw. I'm walking through the backstage area with a purpose. I can't let her get away from me.

Her; with the luscious lips, the huge tits that fit her hour glass frame so damn well, those defined abs, that ass, oh and those thick thighs that I would love to feel wrapping around my head as I bring her to orgasm after orgasm with my mouth.

I can't find her anywhere. Damn it! But I refuse to give up. So, I decide to call her. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" God her voice is so sexy.

"Hey Eve I-it's Dean. Dean Ambrose. Are you still in the arena?"

"Nope. I'm at the hotel. 3rd floor room 321. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk. I didn't get to know you very well and I'd kinda like to." I hate the uncertainty in my voice!

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Come on over. I'm always up for getting to know people." I can tell she's smiling.

"Okay. I'll be there in about a half hr after I change and grab my things."

"Can't wait. See you soon."

When I get to her room, there's tiny whimpers coming from inside. I also notice that the door is slightly ajar. So I knock to make my presence known and she tells me to come in.

When I get closer I notice she's completely naked. She has a vibrating plug in her ass and 4 fingers deep inside her wet, glistening pussy. I'm trying so hard not to jump her and take over. But, I need her to want it as much if not more than I do. So I wait.

"Please baby. Make me feel good Dean. I need you! Please!"

God she begs so pretty. My resolve is slowly breaking. Finally, my body and my mind connect again and I walk over to the bed. I pull her hand from her pussy and put it over her head; bringing the other one with it when I straddle her waist. I lay my clothed chest against her bare one and lean to whisper in her ear.

"You really want me? Want me to make that pussy cum until it can't produce anymore? And then take it again after that just for the hell of it? Huh? You want me to wreck you?" I pull away and smirk dirtily at her waiting to hear her answer. Her hips buck slightly and she moans long and loud.

"Oh yes baby! Fucking wreck me, Dean! I'm begging you. Please take me! Use me! I want it all!" The whole time she speaks her eyes are squeezed shut and her head is rolling side to side. I take my belt off and tie her arms to the bed post so she can't move them. Then I stand and walk to the foot of the bed and strip.

As I crawl back up the bed, her gaze is finally locked on mine. On the way up, I duck real low and press one long lick up her delicious pussy from the bottom to the top. Then I place short and gentle kisses all across her hips and abs. She starts to squirm so I place my hand on her stomach to hold her still.

Once I reach her breasts, I go for the right one first; taking the nipple between my lips. I let it rest on my bottom lip while it hardens. I start gently thrusting my hips while I wait. The head of my cock pressing against Eves wet folds but not quite penetrating. Once her right nipple is fully hard, I repeat this on the left. Then I continue my kisses up her neck to her lips.

As we kiss, my hips thrust harder and pick up speed. Now, the head is able to penetrate her pussy lips. She moans against the kiss and I can feel her body trembling beneath me. 'I've got her right where I want her. She's fucking putty in my hands now.' I think to myself.

I crawl underneath her body until her hands are wrapped around my neck and I'm leaning against the headboard with her in my lap. I place my hand over her mouth and nose. Then I rub her puffy clit in tight tiny circles.

"Cum for me, sexy" that's all it took. Her torso arched off the bed, she screams as her orgasm ripples through every inch of her body. Once she comes back down, I play with her nipples; twisting and pulling them between my thumb and index fingers. Her breathing is still erratic from her earlier orgasm.

"God Eve. You look so good when you cum. I almost came myself. I love these titties, too." I cup my hands underneath them and bounce them slightly. "So bouncy and jiggly, but firm and huge and just perfect. I wanna suck on them. Like a baby needing it's nourishment. Can I? Let me bring you to another bout of ecstasy with my mouth. Please?"

All she can do is nod. So I crawl back out from under her and straddle her waist again; squeezing her breasts in my hands once. Then, my mouth leans toward the left. First I lick across the nipple, then I give it a gentle suck. Finally, I suction as much of Eves breast into my mouth as I possibly can, repeating this on the right side. Her back arches again.

Then, I release it and do what I set out to do. Suck her nipple. I feel it hardening under my skilled tongue. Slowly, while she's distracted, I push a couple inches of my cock inside her wet tight heat. She groans in pleasure then. Once I've gotten her nipple as hard as I can, I smack it around a bit. Harsh smacks turning the skin red and slightly bruising.

"Oh God yes! Fuck, do that again Dean. Please!" She screams.

So, I repeat it on her left breast; getting the same response. She loves it! So, I give her another couple inches of my cock. "Fuck you're so big!" She breathes as her back arches and her toes curl in another body wrecking orgasm.

During this out of body experience, I grab both of her breasts harshly in my strong hands and shove the rest of my cock inside her suffocating wetness. By the time she's come down, I can't control myself. Her heat is intoxicating. My head is spinning. Finally my abs clench with my first impending release so I tell her it's coming.

She begs me. She wants me to wreck that pretty face with my cum. She wants me to mark her. So I do. I cum hard all over her lips, forehead, hairline, and neck. She opens her eyes as I come back down and smiles at me. Then, she licks my jizz from around her lips and thanks me.

I put on my evil smirk and respond "Ohhhhh no no no no no baby. Don't thank me yet. The party has just begun!" I reach behind me and turn up the forgotten vibrator in her ass. Then, I press on it a little. Pushing it even further into her. Her moans are getting weaker and her body doesn't arch as far. I know she's getting exhausted.

So I straddle her right below her tits and stick my cock between them. Fucking between them as fast as I can. Then I cock slap her cheeks a few times. Now for the second favorite part. Bringing her to at least one orgasm with my mouth on her dripping wet center. I give no warning before I start. Immediately those strong thighs are wrapped tight around my head.

Her third orgasm doesn't hit her as hard. She still floods my mouth with her release though. Not even 5 minutes later, she cums dry and barely has a physical response other than a small whimper.

I thrust my still hard cock into her mouth. Pounding relentlessly. Reaching back and squeezing those sensitive tits again as I cum down her throat. Once my cock goes soft, I pull out of her throat and untie her hands. She immediately rolls onto her side and falls asleep. Naked ass facing the doorway. I quietly let myself out; wishing to do that again. Over and over. Her body is fuckin banging!

When I get to my room and I'm all comfy and ready to lay down, I give myself a quickie; replaying the last couple hours in my head as I bust a nut all the way up my abs to my chin. Then, I wipe off and fall asleep. Thinking of huge tits and wet pussy.


End file.
